Golden Beads
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Written for - SunnyCitrus10 - Rated T for reasons - 'He felt throat go dry as she took off the sandals and leggings, revealing the bottom half of the bikini, the ties at the side with the little gold beads on failing around as she moved'


**Okay, First off – Sorry there was no new fic yesterday – If you've read my profiles during the April challenge we do get 3 days off if we need them – and yesterday it was Easter and I was so ill – so I didn't have the head or the motivation to write a decent fic. But I'm hoping to make that up to you guys with this one. Now as you see below this was asked for – but not in the way it think I've wrote it.**

**Let's just say ... it almost went into M.**

* * *

**SunnyCitrus10**_:How about a fun day? They can go to a fun center. They could play mini golf, arcade, drive go carts and use the batting cages. __**Or how about a day at the water park. I think Deeks would appreciate Kensi in a bikini.**__Or what about Deeks has a friend who is getting married and he takes Kensi as his date or vice versa. Deeks would make for a hot groomsman._

**So ... A water park – I wonder what could happen. :)**

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x**

* * *

**Golden Beads  
Rating: **T because of reasons**  
Words: **2,768

* * *

"So... Wait, you're being serious?" Deeks stepped into Kensi's apartment unconvinced.

"You invited me, why, weren't you serious?" She said, pulling her hair into a high band.

"I was completely, serious. I just expected you to say no" He laughed as he dropped down his bad on her couch.

"Don't get too comfortable, all I need to do is get dressed then we're out of here" She smiled at him. "And I said yes because it's such a nice day, and I fancy swimming"

"Ooh, so it's swimming you're after" he said suggestively.

"Don't go there" She warned as she walked into her bedroom.

Kensi pulled open her top draw and ruffled through it, finally finding her favourite tiny bikini. Usually if she went to a water park with a friend she would wear something that covered a little bit more – but this was Deeks, and her primary purpose in life was to tease the hell out of his urges.

She stripped down and grabbed the blue bikini bottoms, pulling them on swiftly and tying each side in a neat little bow, letting the bold beads on the ties rest on her thighs.

She made a grab for the blue bikini top and put the strap around her neck before adjusting the bottom comfortably around her breasts, pulling the blue tie around her back and walking over to her full-length mirror, standing sideways to it so she could see what she was doing.

She tied a bow, just as neat as the ones around her waist, this time sighing as the gold beads layed in the defined dip of her spine.

She span back around and lifted up her discarded clothes, shoving them into the hamper at the end of her bed and closing her top draw.

Kensi walked over to her bedside table and opened up a small mahogany box, pulling out a simple blue bellybutton ring with little diamonds hanging off of a small chain.

She unscrewed the top of it and placed it on her dresser as she removed the one she was already wearing. Placing that ring into the box she carefully slid the belly bar into the hole before screwing the top back onto it.

She stood up and stretched slightly, trying to admire herself in the mirror, you could still see a light yellow patch along her ribs and it made her feel really unattractive. She sighed loudly and grabbed her baggy white shirt from her bed.

She pulled the shirt over herself, it reached down to just above her knee's. Kensi sighed again and went hunting for her leggings, which she found under her bed a few minutes later.

Finally she was fully dressed and actually appreciated it, she was wearing a white shirt with a black belt just under her breasts to make it float out over her stomach, long black leggings that reached half way down her calf and finishing off the look with flat brown sandals, tied up around her ankles.

She grabbed her beach bag and shoved a bra and some panties in to change into after swimming. Her large green towel neatly covering them and put sun cream and after sun on top of the towel. She grabbed her travel makeup bag, throwing that in as well.

She looked in the bag and felt like she was forgetting something.

It finally clicked to her – A weapon. Maybe she was being paranoid – But she always needed a weapon for a sense of security.

She went into her bedside table and pulled out her gun and badge, lifting her towel and placing them ever so carefully under it.

She smiled and lifted up the bag, walking out of the room where she was met with a smile.

"You look nice, but I thought you planned on swimming?"

"I'm wearing my swim suit under it, moron" She laughed.

"Swim-Suit" he raised his eyes. "As in a 1 piece"

"You'll have to wait and see" She teased.

"Me-ow, are you ready then?"

"Yeah" She double checked her bag, he saw a flash of reflection on her face.

"Knew it" He smiled.

"Knew what?"

"That you had your badge, aka, your gun"

"You don't?" She furrowed her brow.

"Oh, I do" He patted his back pocket.

"Well then, let's go."

"Lets"

They took Deeks' car for once. The ride there was spent in a comfortable silence whilst the radio played the techno station, Kensi didn't even have to request it which made her smile.

"Here we are" Deeks said triumphantly as he stepped out of the car onto the parking deck, handing his keys to the valet driver and met Kensi by the gates to the park.

"How much is admission?" She said, realizing she had forgotten her purse and wallet.

"About $16, don't worry, I noticed already you forgot your purse, I'll get it" He smiled, taking out $40 in cash and handing it to the guy at the gate, receiving their chipped bracelets that allowed them on the slides and other features of the park.

Kensi was astonished at the amount of people at the water park, she almost got knocked over by three little running children, in fact she would have if Deeks wasn't directly behind her.

"Thanks" She smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"No problem, lets got find you a chair, I'm guessing you're not gonna go in straight away"

"Nah, I'll catch the sun first" she smiled and followed him to the deep end of the largest pool, taking a seat on one of the deck chairs, putting her sunglasses on and admiring Deeks' body as he stripped himself of his shirt and board shorts, revealing a pair of dark green trunks.

It's not like she was expecting him to wear a speedo, but it would have been amusing.

He didn't notice she had been watching him behind her dark specs and looked down at her, saying her name to 'grab' her attention.

She made it seem less obvious and took her glasses off when he addressed her: "I'm going in"

"Okay, I'm just going to make camp here." She laughed.

"You do that."

Deeks dived into the cool water, swimming along the bottom before bursting up for air.

He looked back at Kensi just as she started undoing the belt around her ribs. He watched her carefully as she flinched slightly undoing it – he had wondered why she had put it on seeing as her ribs were still healing.

It tried to not make it obvious that he was watching her b y swimming slightly. He swallowed hard when he saw her hands dart down to the bottom of her shirt – pulling it up and over her head.

Deeks looked at her in complete and utter admiration. Her body was so beautiful, slightly tanned due to her skin color being that way naturally – and the bikini shirt was out of this world (to him anyway). The blue really stood out, even in the blue themed park.

He felt throat dry as she took off the sandals and leggings, revealing the bottom half of the bikini, the ties at the side with the little gold beads on failing around as she moved and bent over to put her clothes in her beach bag.

Next she undid her hair, shaking it out around his face – it was like she was trying to kill him or something.

He had to look away quickly, and it's then that he saw he wasn't the only one watching his partner.

He swam closer and finally reached the edge just as she had finished laying her towel down and sitting on the deck chair, one leg out straight and the other bent. He felt really weirded out at the other men watching Kensi – could it be jealousy? – No. She's his partner, it's just him feeling protective.

He put his palms of the tiles on the edge of the pool and used his upper body strength to pull himself into a sitting position onto the side of the pool.

Deeks quickly shook his head like a dog and stood up, walking over to Kensi.

"Nice swimsuit" He winked.

"Yours too" she retorted teasingly and shot her eyes down quickly at his trunks which were now clinging to every part of the body it covered – every part.

Deeks laughed slightly and flicked his still wet hands at her.

"Ahh Deeks" she flinched away from the water.

"That you're scared of?" he laughed just as a big man with muscles approached them and pulled the usual 'I'm a touch guy pose' and moved onto asking the obvious:

"This guy bothering you?" He asked with his oh-so-expected 'tough guy' tone.

Kensi lowered her shades and looked at him. "Why does it matter?" she said slowly.

"'Cause if he is, I can take care of him for you" he looked to Deeks who was trying hard not to laugh.

Kensi looked at Deeks and noticed his small smile, making her want to laugh as well, but she kept her cool.

"And what would you do to him?" She quizzed.

"What would any guy do to a man bothering a beautiful woman?"

"What you would do probably wouldn't be a good idea buddy" Deeks finally let lose a laugh, making Kensi smile and have to try harder to hold in laughter of her own.

"You think you could take me?"

"Yes, but that's not the thing you should be worried about" Deeks took a step closer. Looking back to Kensi who had her badge out.

The tough guy looked to her as well as she 'waved' her badge lightly before clearing his throat and walking away – knowing he was beat.

Kensi shoved her badge back into her bag and let out a laugh with Deeks.

"Oh god, I've always wanted to do that" She sat up, flinching slightly again at her position, once again the flinch was noticed by Deeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" he looked at her and walked around the chair to her injured side.

"I'm fine... Still got a bit of healing to do"

"I'll say" He put his hand on her ribs, ghosting them over the bruise."

She bit her lip slightly and he pushed down. "It's getting there" he smiled and stood up, putting his hand to her. She looked suspiciously at him and took it, pulling herself up.

"Get you bag and towel." He motioned, picking up his own bag.

"Where are we going?" She grabbed them

"Somewhere with less children and tough guys." He laughed.

They walked for about 10 minutes, right across the park to an area marked VIP – ADULTS ONLY.

"Are we allowed to be here?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we're VIP" he laughed "I paid for the privileges."

"Oh" She smiled.

They walked through the big brown doors with him into another outdoor area, this time with a big ocean-view pool with hot tubs in the corners. Only about 8 people were in here (Including Kensi and Deeks), and all of them were minding their own business, one couple were in one of the hot tubs, and two couples who had obviously come together were in another across from the other couple.

"Wow, why didn't we come straight here?" She laughed.

"It only opened up each day at noon"

"I see" She smiled and followed him over to a table, where they dropped their bags and walked to the big marble steps into the pool.

Kensi was hesitant at first, but when Deeks put his hand out again, she took it without second thought and waded in with him.

They went right to the very end of the pool – away from the other people to where the water from the pool dropped into the ocean below.

"This is beautiful" she said, leaning against the marble that stopped people from falling or swimming off the cliff to the ocean.

Deeks looked at her. "It is" he smiled.

She looked around to him and blushed, dropping her head to hide the fact.

He cupped her chin and pulled her head back up, pushing her damp hair behind her ears. She blushed even more at his actions and tried not to show it.

"You are" He smiled.

"Thanks" she stammered slightly.

'_No, he is your partner, no, kick those feelings into a hole, no Kensi, what are you doing? Don't get closer!_' Kensi was cursing herself as she got closer and closer to him.

Their lips connected din a light sweet kiss, his stubble tickling her chin. She threw her arms around his neck gracefully as he pulled her closer, both of them deciding to deepen the kiss at the same time and parted their lips, allowing each other's tongues to explore their mouths.

Kensi couldn't quite believe what she was doing until they broke away for air. She felt like she had just broken every rule in the book.

She looked deep into his eyes and could tell he felt the same, but the yearning in them also suggested there were no regrets; and there weren't. Kensi put her forehead on his before pecking his lips once again, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope that's enough for you.**

**It did almost go into M territory, but I deleted that bit... because well... It didn't seem right for their characters or the story. xD**

**I apologize for yesterday and ILY.**

**Please review with your thoughts & Ideas **

**-LJ x**


End file.
